Księga Czwarta: Powietrze
by imaginebrolin
Summary: Akcja Księgi Czwartej rozgrywa się dwa lata po zakończeniu Księgi Trzeciej. Głównym wątkiem są wydarzenia dotyczące Zuko i Katary - młodego Władcy Ognia oraz czarodziejki z Południowego Plemienia Wody.


**Inspiracją do tej historii stała się kreskówka _Avatar: Legenda Aanga_ (w oryginale _Avatar: The Last Airbender_) emitowana przez Nickelodeon. Postanowiłam popuścić wodze fantazji i zastanowić się, co by się mogło wydarzyć dalej. Dlatego też podjęłam się stworzenia Księgi Czwartej - Księgi Powietrza, której akcja rozgrywa się dwa lata po zakończeniu Księgi Trzeciej. Głównym wątkiem są wydarzenia dotyczące Zuko i Katary - młodego Władcy Ognia oraz czarodziejki z Południowego Plemienia Wody. Wszyscy, którzy oglądali _Avatara_, z pewnością zauważyli, że między tą dwójką jest niezwykła chemia, mimo iż pochodzą z innych światów i więcej ich dzieli, niż łączy... **

**Obecnie jestem już w trakcie pisania Księgi Siódmej. Historia cieszy się popularnością i zdobyła już wiernych czytelników :) Byłoby super, gdyby spodobała się komuś z Was! Dlatego też zamieszczam ten jeden rozdział. Jeśli chcecie więcej, zajrzyjcie na moją stronę – www. zutara. blog. pl  
><strong>

**Pozdrawiam!**

**Book 4 Chapter 1 - Płonący Diament**

Noc otuliła już swym płaszczem całą okolicę, poczynając od skąpo zalesionych, pamiętających jeszcze brutalne ataki magów ognia nizin, a kończąc na szczytach skalistych gór. Większość mieszkańców ziem należących do narodu ognia przymknęła już swe powieki i oddała się w objęcia snu.  
>Ale nie wszyscy.<br>Zuko siedział przy wielkim, okrytym czerwoną tkaniną stole, na którym leżała niezliczona ilość zwojów i pergaminów. Swoim służącym kazał już dawno odejść, nie przepadał bowiem za ich towarzystwem. W ogóle nie przepadał za czymkolwiek towarzystwem.  
>Jego powieki również się zamykały, a ręka już ostatkiem sił utrzymywała pióro. Atrament zachlapał obficie ważny list.<br>Zuko warknął ze złością. W mgnieniu oka na jego otwartej dłoni pojawił się czerwony płomień, który strawił zachlapany pergamin.  
>Był wykończony. Ale był Władcą Ognia.<br>Oparł łokcie o stół i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Pod jedną z nich poczuł swoją bliznę. Skóra w tym miejscu była inna, zaczerwieniona i nieprzyjemna w dotyku. Nie pozwalał nikomu jej dotykać.  
>Już na wpół śpiący przypomniał sobie, jak ktoś kiedyś złamał tę zasadę. Jaskinia w podziemiach Ba Sing Se, jakieś dwa lata temu, gdy jeszcze nie wiedział, którą drogą podążyć. Musiał odzyskać swój honor i schwytać Avatara, choć jakaś jego cząstka już wtedy czuła, że postępuje niegodziwie. I wtedy, w jaskini, uwierzyła w niego dziewczyna z Południowego Plemienia Wody. Miała ze sobą wodę z Północnego Plemienia Wody, którą była w stanie uzdrowić jego zniszczoną przez bliznę część twarzy. Dotknęła go. Zaufała mu.<br>A on ją potem zdradził, wybierając dostatnie życie księcia u boku swego okrutnego ojca, lorda Ozai, oraz równie okrutnej siostry Azuli.  
>Katara...<br>Na wspomnienie o niej wyobraźnia zaczęła mu podsuwać obrazy pozostałych. Katara. Sokka. Toph. Aang.  
>Koniec starych czasów, korona na jego głowie, raptem dwa lata temu...<br>Już dwa lata temu? Tak szybko minął ten czas. Miał już osiemnaście lat. Tak szybko...  
>Odpłynął.<p>

Katara z niechęcią otworzyła oczy. Czuła niemiłe mrowienie w żołądku. Nie chciała zaczynać tego dnia.  
>- Wreszcie się obudziłaś - powiedział Hakoda, jej ojciec. Uśmiech spowodował zmarszczki w kącikach oczu. - Wszystkiego najlepszego, Kataro. Dziś kończysz szesnaście lat. Jesteś już dorosłą kobietą.<br>- Musiałeś mi o tym przypominać? - skrzywiła się Katara, kryjąc głowę pod kołdrą.  
>Ale było już za późno - do pokoju wpadł Sokka, jej starszy brat.<br>- _Sto lat, sto lat, niech żyje żyje naaam!_ - zafałszował, uśmiechając się. - _Sto..._  
>Katara wyjęła rękę spod kołdry. Jeden szybki ruch od szklanki z wodą w kierunku Sokki i nastała cisza.<br>- Hej! Czemu to zrobiłaś? - wrzasnął.  
>- Żebyś się zamknął - odburknęła.<br>- Lepiej ją teraz zostawmy - zaśmiał się Hakoda. Objął syna ramieniem i razem wyszli z pokoju.  
>Chcąc nie chcąc, Katara wstała. Czekał ją długi dzień. Pospiesznie zjadła śniadanie i oddała się w ręce kobiet z Południowego Plemienia Wody, które uczyniły wokół niej stosowne przygotowania. Na twarzy Katary ani razu nie zagościł jednak uśmiech.<br>Uroczystość miała się odbyć w specjalnie do tego celu rozstawionym namiocie. Całe plemię przebywało wciąż w stolicy narodu ognia, tam, gdzie dwa lata temu zmieniły się losy świata.  
>Przed farbowanym na niebiesko namiotem stali już wszyscy goście. Katara zauważyła Toph i Aanga. Jej brat stał obok ze swoją dziewczyną Suki.<br>Aang uśmiechnął się do niej. Sporo się zmienił od czasu pojedynku z Ozaiem. Wyrósł i wydoroślał, ale dla niej wciąż był to czternastoletni dzieciak ze strzałką na głowie. Mimo upływu czasu ciężko było się przyzwyczaić, że to jest najpotężniejszy mag na ziemi, mistrz czterech żywiołów - sam Avatar. I że ona była jego dziewczyną.  
>Ojciec zaprowadził ją pod rękę do namiotu. Tam, na specjalnie przygotowanym tronie, siedział sam Władca Ognia. Jej przyjaciel, a dawniej największy wróg - Zuko.<br>Wyglądał na niewyspanego. Katara zauważyła, że nie ma koło niego Mai. A więc naprawdę się rozstali. Była to dość świeża sprawa, szeroko obgadywana przez całe królestwo. Każdy bowiem wróżył tej parze rychły ślub i myślał, że to Mai, córka gubernatora, zostanie żoną Władcy Ognia. Tymczasem oni rozstali się, i to bez żadnej awantury, bez krzty emocji.  
>W namiocie zapadła cisza. Wzrok wszystkich skierowany był na Hakodę.<br>- To ważny dzień dla Południowego Plemienia Wody - zaczął. - Katara, nasz jedyny mag wody, a moja umiłowana córka, kończy dziś szesnaście lat. Oznacza to, że od tej chwili może już wyjść za mąż!  
>Rozległy się brawa, sama Katara nie wyglądała jednak na zachwyconą. Po chwili spochmurniała jeszcze bardziej.<br>- Nasze plemię wciąż jest jednością, mimo, że od dwóch lat przebywamy na emigracji. Pragnę jednak ogłosić radosną wieść - już niebawem wrócimy do domu!  
>Resztę jego słów zagłuszyły wiwaty. Hakoda dopiero po dłuższej przerwie mógł wznowić swą przemowę.<br>- Prace nad całkowitą przebudową naszej ziemi są już niemal ukończone. Budowniczy z Północnego Plemienia wznieśli nam wspaniały pałac, dorównujący temu, który stoi u nich. Pomagali im nasi ludzie, którzy pozostali na Biegunie. Lord Zuko użyczy nam okrętów ze swojej floty, byśmy mogli wrócić do domu.  
>Brawa rozległy się i tym razem, jednak dedykowane były Zuko. Młody Władca Ognia uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Poczuł się głupio. To było święto Katary, święto Plemienia Wody, a nie jego.<br>Oficjalna część uroczystości dobiegła końca. Goście wyszli na zewnątrz namiotu i rzucili się na suto zastawione stoły z przekąskami.  
>- Dwa lata na obczyźnie, dwa lata, a teraz nareszcie wrócimy do domu! Pałac! Nie wyobrażam sobie tego! - powiedział ktoś, inni mu przytaknęli, wpychając jedzenie do ust.<br>Zaczęło się też składanie urodzinowych życzeń i wręczanie podarków. Do Katary podeszli jej najbliżsi przyjaciele z Aangiem na czele. Gdzieś za nimi ustawił się Zuko - zawsze wycofany, zawsze z tyłu, jakby wciąż nie wierzył, że jest częścią tej drużyny. Drużyny Avatara.  
>Odchrząknął, gdy nadeszła jego kolej.<br>- Hmm... Kataro... Wszystkiego najlepszego - powiedział, wręczając jej niewielką szkatułkę.  
>- Dziękuję - odparła dziewczyna, uchylając wieko. Jak na zawołanie wszyscy ucichli i spojrzeli w jej stronę.<br>Wyjęła naszyjnik. Ciężki, mieniący się różnymi odcieniami czerwieni klejnot na mocnym rzemieniu.  
>- Płonący Diament - rozległy się szepty. Ludzie byli wyraźnie oburzeni i zaskoczeni, lecz chciwie wpatrywali się w diament, w którego wnętrzu płonął żywy, nigdy niegasnący ogień.<br>- Może go dotknąć tylko osoba, która go otrzymała, oraz ta, która go podarowała. Wszystkich innych poparzy. Podoba ci się? - spytał Zuko.  
>Katara poczerwieniała. Czuła na sobie spojrzenia współplemieńców.<br>- Jest piękny, Zuko - odparła - Tylko... Och.  
>- Według naszej tradycji podarowanie naszyjnika dziewczynie, która skończyła 16 lat, oznacza, że ofiarodawca wiąże z nią swój los. To znaczy... Chce z nią spędzić resztę życia - wyjaśnił szybko Sokka, czerwieniejąc.<br>Zuko stanął jak wryty. Poczuł się głupio. Strasznie głupio.  
>- To nie tak... Nie wiedziałem... Nie chciałem...<br>Katarze zrobiło się go żal. Stał przed nią sam potężny Władca Ognia, a zmieszał się jak małe dziecko...  
>- Przyjmę go - odparła hardo, tak, by wszyscy usłyszeli. - Zuko, pomożesz mi związać z tyłu rzemyk?<br>- Zaraz! - zdenerwował się Hakoda. - Kataro, przecież wiesz, co to oznacza! Nie pozwalam!  
>- Ojcze, to tylko prezent! Nie możesz...<br>Hakoda przypadł do niej. Chwycił za klejnot, chcąc zerwać naszyjnik. W sekundę tego pożałował - odskoczył od Katary z poparzoną ręką. Powstało zamieszanie.  
>- To zamach! Zamach na naszego przywódcę! - wykrzykiwał tłum ludzi z Południowego Plemienia Wody. - To był podstęp! Zuko odebrał nam jedynego maga wody!<br>Władca Ognia nie wiedział, co robić. Ludzie, którzy wcześniej go oklaskiwali, teraz rzucili się na niego.  
>- Puśćcie mnie! - krzyknął. - Nie chcę was skrzywdzić!<br>- Zostawcie go! - wrzasnęła Katara, nikt jej jednak nie usłuchał. Ogień płonął wewnątrz diamentu na jej szyi. - Aang, pomóż mi! Gdzie jest Aang?  
>- Nie ma go, ja ci pomogę - wykrzyknęła Toph. Utworzyła uskok oddzielający współplemieńców Katary od Zuko.<br>- To zamach! - wydzierali się mieszkańcy Bieguna, uciekając do swych domów. Pozostali podnosili Hakodę z ziemi.  
>- Uzdrowię go! - krzyknęła Katara, jednak wszyscy ją odepchnęli.<br>- Odejdź! Jesteś skażona! Naznaczona płomieniem!  
>W oczach dziewczyny zalśniły łzy. Cofnęła się chwiejnym krokiem i odwróciła się od pobratymców.<br>- Pomogę wam go nieść - zaoferowała Toph, tworząc ścieżkę dla Hakody. - Zajmę się nim, Kataro - obiecała jeszcze przyjaciółce, nim zniknęła z resztą.  
>Plac opustoszał. Widać było tylko wyrwy w ziemi, poprzewracane stoły i ślady uciekających w pośpiechu stóp.<br>Katara wybuchła płaczem. Głośnym i rzewnym płaczem. Szła, nie wiedząc, w którą stronę. Niebezpiecznie zbliżyła się do krawędzi uskoku. Na szczęście na placu została jeszcze jedna osoba.  
>- Kataro!<br>Podbiegł do niej, przeskakując nad wyrwą w ziemi, i złapał ją w ostatniej chwili. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego. Na jego bliznę. Jej płacz przerodził się w rozpaczliwe łkanie. Przywarła do niego, jakby był jedynym, co jej pozostało.  
>Speszony Zuko objął ją. Nie umiał pocieszać. Nie wiedział, jak to się robi. Nie potrafił też przepraszać.<br>- Zostaw mnie! - krzyknęła nagle, odpychając go. - To wszystko przez ciebie!  
>Strużki łez stały się jej bronią, gdy uderzała wodnym biczem w Zuko. Chłopak stracił równowagę i przewrócił się. Nie próbował jednak nawet podnieść głowy, a już tym bardziej wstać.<br>Katara wciąż łkała. Chwyciła za Płonący Diament na swojej szyi. Jej palce mocno zacisnęły się na klejnocie. Zrobiła taki ruch, jakby chciała go zerwać, jednak w ostatniej chwili zrezygnowała.  
>Zuko nie widział tego. Słyszał tylko jej oddalające się kroki. Gdy odeszła, nie krępował się. Łuna wściekle płonącego ognia ogarnęła całą polanę, łącznie z namiotem. Kątem oka spostrzegł tylko płonący na nim symbol Południowego Plemienia Wody.<p> 


End file.
